


Busted

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Taichi is a sleazy asshole, completely oblivious Taichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “This is… exactly what it looks like.”





	Busted

Apparently it was a mistake to surprise your boyfriend Taichi Ishikari. You had driven four hours across Japan just to see him. It had been weeks since the last time you had been together and you were missing him fiercely. Judging by the scene in front of you, the feeling wasn’t mutual. For there in front of you was your supposedly loving boyfriend eyes closed in pleasure as a young woman knelt before him sucking his cock. 

“What the hell is going on here?” You shouted startling the pair. Your finger nails dug into the tender flesh of your palms, your breathing heavy as you struggled not to attack the two. When Taichi looked over at you, your heart broke. 

“This is… exactly what it looks like.” Taichi said sheepishly. He didn’t even make a move to pull the girl off of his dick. “I’d say I’m sorry and it won’t happen again…but that would be a lie.” You gaped at him, unable to believe that the nonchalant man in front of you was your loving boyfriend. The boyfriend who sent you flowers at least a few times a week. The boyfriend who made passionate tender love to you until all hours of the night. The boyfriend who, while he never outright said it, you were positive was in love with you. 

“Do you mind giving us a few minutes to finish up?” Taichi asked you, gesturing down at the woman on her knees. 

“Are you kidding me?” You said in disbelief. “Are you seriously going to continue with her? While I’m right fucking here?” You couldn’t comprehend how he was being so callous, so uncaring. 

“Go fuck yourself Taichi. We’re through.” You told him. “Enjoy your little whore.” With those cutting words you turned on your heel and exited the room, slamming the door behind you.


End file.
